Beloved Liar
by Chrisi
Summary: Kurze Geschichte über Brad Crawford und eine junge Frau, die etwas in ihm berührt, das er längst für tot gehalten hat: Sein Herz! Lest einfach...es ist schwer zu erklären! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: WK und alle seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, und diese Geschichte habe ich aus Spaß und Liebe geschrieben. Ich habe nicht vor Geld damit zu verdienen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und ich wäre über eure Meinung zu der Geschichte sehr froh. Ich habe sie vor etwa zwei Jahren schon geschrieben und mich nun endlich dazu durchgerungen sie zu veröffentlichen. 

**__**

Beloved Liar

Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinunter, als sie zu ihm aufsah...silberne Bäche auf ihrer milchig weißen Haut und ihr Herz verkrampfte sich als seine sonst so warmen braunen Augen sie eiskalt und frostig anblickten. Doch die Angst, die sie erfasste, wich schnell einem Schmerz, der ihre Brust wie ein Dolch durchbohrte.

"Du bist zu neugierig, das sagte ich dir schon einmal." Frostig wie seine Augen war seine Stimme. Das schummerige Licht in seinem Arbeitszimmer... wie er so vor ihr stand... alles erschien ihr unwirklich und sie ließ die Unterlagen fallen, die sie bis gerade eben krampfhaft in den Händen gehalten hatte. Beweise... die Wahrheit... gnadenlos... zerstörerisch und das Ende ihres Traumes... das Ende der Zeit in der sie daran geglaubt hatte, dass doch noch alles gut werden könnte... durch ihn, durch seine Liebe und die Geborgenheit, die er ihr gegeben hatte. Und die spürte sie wiederkehren, die Kälte ihres goldenen Käfigs in dem sie zwanzig lange Jahre eingesperrt gewesen war. Sie konnte es nicht mehr leugnen... das war das Ende... das Ende ihrer Träume und auch ihr eigenes. Ihr Schicksal war mit der Kenntnis von Brad Crawfords wahrem Ich besiegelt, und doch war es nicht das, was sie bedauerte. Nicht die Tatsache, dass sie nun sterben musste, sondern die Klarheit darüber, dass für ihn alles nur ein Spiel gewesen war. Die Wahrheit... nicht mehr zu leugnen... und so schmerzhaft. 

"Sag..." Ihre Stimme war kratzig und sie schluckte einmal schwer, "...sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist!" Dumpf und voll unterdrückter Tränen sprach sie diese Worte aus. Sie beobachtete ihn mit glasigen Augen als er auf sie zuging und sich bückte um eines der am Boden liegenden Blätter aufzuheben. 

"Du weißt alles..." Er würdigte sie keines Blickes sondern richtete seine Augen auf das Geschriebene in seiner Hand, "...aber das tut nichts mehr zur Sache, denn der Fall ist erledigt." Nachdem er das Dokument überflogen hatte, sah er sie wieder an... ausdruckslos... Wut stieg in ihr auf und mit fast hysterischer Stimme sagte sie laut:

"Du hast die letzten Wochen nur mit mir verbracht um alles über meinen Vater zu erfahren!?" Es war mehr Feststellung als Frage, doch sie musste es aus seinem Mund hören. 

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und nickte leicht während er sachlich aufgeräumt meinte: "...um seine Schwachstelle zu finden, ja. Um ihn töten zu können." Er wandte sich von ihr ab und trat an seinen Schreibtisch, wo er auf einen Knopf der Sprechanlage drückte: "Schicken sie Farfarello zu mir, sofort... es gibt Arbeit."

Entgeistert sah sie ihn an. Wie konnte es sein, dass er sie so getäuscht hatte? Hatte sie in seinen Augen nicht Liebe oder wenigstens Zuneigung gesehen? Hatte er sich so perfekt verstellt?

"Mir ist klar, dass ich diesen Raum nicht lebendig verlassen werde, doch das ist mir egal." Trotzig sah sie ihn an, und als er aufblickte erwiderte er ihren Blick. Ausdruckslos, und doch erschien es ihr, als denke er über den Sinn ihrer Worte nach. 

"Töten... Täuschen... warum tust du das alles? Warum?"

Er drehte sich ganz zu ihr um und einen Augenblick sah er sie nur an. 

"Irrelevant." Bedrohlich langsam kam er näher, nachdem sie sich noch etwas weiter aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte, 

"Aber ich sterbe doch sowieso... also kannst du es mir sagen." Ihre Augen blitzten herausfordernd und unterschwellig sah man doch Angst aufblitzen als sie ihn sich nähern sah. 

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Nun stand er direkt vor ihr und sie konnte ihn riechen... den unsagbar männlichen, würzigen Geruch, den sie so liebte. Wie oft hatte sie sich an seine Brust gelehnt und ihn geatmet... ihn in sich gesogen. Sie musste die Augen schließen, da ihr schwindelig wurde bei der Erinnerung... diese Nähe... dieser Duft... ER... durch seine kalte, lieblose Berührung wurde sie aus ihrer Träumerei gerissen und sie erschrak als sie seine Hand unter ihrem Kinn spürte. Er hob ihr Gesicht an, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Diese Berührung... so kalt und emotionslos. Wie sehr hatte sie diese nun erstickende Nähe einst genossen? Doch nun war er nicht mehr der zärtliche Liebhaber... nicht mehr der Mann, dem sie mit Haut, Haar und Seele verfallen war... nicht mehr der Mann, der sie als einziger gehört hatte, sondern ein eiskalter Killer... Sie biss die Zähne zusammen um den Schmerz, der sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, ertragen zu können und sah ihm in die Augen. Wie oft hatte sie ihm seine schwarzen Strähnen aus der Stirn gestrichen, wie oft diese Lippen geküsst, wie lange in seinen Armen Sicherheit gefühlt... Erinnerungen, die verblassen mussten.

Plötzlich sagte er leise und mehr zu sich selbst: "Eigentlich schade, dass es schon vorbei ist."

"Es muss nicht vorbei sein!" Ihre Stimme war zu laut und hoffnungsvoll für diese Situation und sie bereute ihren Ausbruch sofort als sie sein verächtliches, gehässiges Lachen vernahm. Er ließ sie los, drehte sich von ihr weg und ging langsam, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, zum Fenster. Sie erkannte nur die Hälfte seines Gesichtes in der Spiegelung der Scheibe.

"Nein?" Seine Stimme klang lauernd und belustigt.

Sie senkte den Kopf und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten... Halt suchend und verzweifelt als sie leise sagte: "Du könntest doch aussteigen und..."

"Träumerin!" Wie ein Schlag in den Magen traf sie dieses Wort in der Tiefe ihrer Seele und sie musste wegsehen, da sie seinen belustigten Blick aus den Augenwinkeln und die Kälte darin nicht ertrug. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, wollte in diesem Moment nicht glauben, was passiert war. Erinnerungen ihrer gemeinsamen Tage brachen in ihr hervor. Die Abendessen bei Kerzenschein... die Ausflüge ans Meer... die Nächte voll Geborgenheit, Wärme und Leidenschaft... es schien ewig her zu sein und doch war es so wach in ihr, so nah und intensiv...

Plötzlich erhellte sich der Raum und sie musste die Augen zusammenkneifen. Sie sah auf und nahm zu Kenntnis, dass die große Gestalt in der Türe das Licht angeknipst hatte, das jetzt die kleine Schreibtischlampe ersetzte und den Raum erhellte. 

"Ah, Farfarello!" Crawford ging auf den weißhaarigen Mann zu. "Die junge Dame hat dummer Weise alles erfahren..." Er sprach so freundlich als wolle er jemanden zum Essen einladen.

"Alles?" Der Mann mit den Narben im Gesicht blickte sie mit dem Auge, das nicht von der Augenklappe bedeckt war, an. Dieses Auge... gelb schillernd und wie Glas, so dass man meinte, man müsse hindurch blicken können in die Seele des Mannes... doch da gab es nichts zu sehen. Als wäre nichts da, in das man blicken konnte... nur Schwärze und Dunkelheit. Diese Leere ließ seinen Blick stechend, kalt und grausam wirken und hier war klar, dass sie dieses Mal richtig lag. Dieses Mal trug sie ihr Gefühl nicht und es gab keinen Irrtum: Dieser Mann sollte ihr Henker sein...

"Ja. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast." Ohne sie auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen wandte sich Brad zum Gehen, und da stieg Panik in ihr auf. Sie konnte ihn nicht so gehen lassen! Sie wollte es nicht! Es machte ihr nichts aus zu sterben, denn sie hatte alles verloren was ihr wichtig gewesen war, ihr Leben war so oder so zerstört, doch eines musste sie noch wissen. Es war doch perfekt gewesen. Er war so charmant, so zärtlich gewesen... und sie hatte sich ihm hingegeben mit allem was sie hatte, mit allem was sie war, denn sie liebte ihn... sie liebte ihn immer noch, wie ihr bewusst wurde. Es konnte doch nicht alles gespielt gewesen sein... der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wenn er sie angesehen hatte, so warm und liebevoll... die Worte so vielversprechend und fesselnd, und da brach es aus ihr heraus: 

"Ich habe mir das doch nicht alles nur eingebildet! Du empfindest doch etwas für mich! Sag mir, dass nicht alles nur eine große Lüge war!"

Er blieb stehen, einen Moment rührte er sich nicht. Dann drehte er sich um, ging auf sie zu. Seine Augen... bei ihrem Anblick begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen und sie atmete schwer, als sie glaubte wieder so etwas wie Wärme... Zuneigung in ihnen zu sehen. Schließlich stand er vor ihr, sah auf sie hinab, fast fragend, und sie wollte wieder in seinen braunen Augen versinken wie einst... doch auch die letzte Hoffnung in ihr wurde zerstört. Er schüttelte den Kopf, kam langsam ihrem Gesicht näher und ihre Lippen berührten sich flüchtig. Diese Berührung reichte um in ihrem Körper ein Feuer des Verlangens zu entfachen... jede Faser in ihr schrie nach seiner Berührung, und sie fühlte sich unsagbar schwach und leer als er nur sagte: "Unwichtig." Mit diesem einen Wort ging er einen Schritt rückwärts, seine kalten Augen auf sie gerichtet um dann an dem geduldig wartenden Farfarello vorbei hinauszugehen. 

Einen Moment stand sie wie erstarrt, doch dann bahnte sich der Schmerz in ihr einen Weg nach draußen und ein Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als sie auf die Knie sank und den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie, wie er zu dem anderen Mann sagte:

"Mach es nicht zu schmerzvoll..." Sie blickte nach vorne, und sah ihm durch einen Tränenschleier nach, wie er sich entfernte... dann wurde ihr der Blick versperrt... die Türe war geschlossen und sie sah in Farfarellos Hand etwas Silbernes aufblitzen...

***

Er hörte wie die Tür ins Schloss viel... Ruhe umgab ihn nun, als er den Gang des großen Gebäudes entlang ging... Ruhe, nur gestört durch das Hallen seiner eigenen Schritte auf dem Parkett. War da ein Hauch von Bedauern, der über sein Gesicht huschte... ein Funke von Schmerz, der in seinen leeren Augen aufblitzte, als er die dumpfen Schmerzensschreie der jungen Frau hörte? War es Gefühl, das ihn in seinen Schritten innehalten ließ, als diese Schreie verstummten... als die verzweifelten Worte in der nächtlichen Ruhe untergingen wie in einem Strudel des Vergessens, verschlungen vom unbarmherzigen Schwarz der Nacht? "Brad! Ich liebe dich doch!" ...und er setzte seinen Weg fort. 

**__**

~ Ende ~


End file.
